


Healing Love

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Love can heal all wounds but one, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be found in the most unlikely places and lost just as quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Love

When it comes down to it,life is always about choices, big or small every moment of your life is some form of choice. The big ones are easy to spot but the little ones can be just as important if not more so.Like deciding to go one direction instead of another on a road and thus when your car brakes down your in Charming instead of Oxnard and meet and fall in love in a matter of minutes. Or big ones...Where you decide to stay and not return home to fight the good fight.To chose happiness over sacrifice.

Or another big one.Where you chose to die for the one you love,sacrificing your life so they could live and all you can do is hope that they forgive you and live a happy life as you fade away from Earth and leave it and him behind forever.

 

* # * # * # *

 

It all started with the engine falling out of Xander's car just as he was driving through Charming,California. Xander was directed to the only mechanic in town and when he walked in he saw blonde.Now Xander has had a weakness for blond ever since sophomore year when he slammed into a railing when he spotted Buffy and the first thing he ever said to her was:Can I have you" Well,not much has changed in the passing years and it doesn't make any difference that this blond is male and

"Can I have you?" the blond man turns around and Xander is able to see his eyes and he is trapped by them just as the man is trapped by Xander's.Neither can look away from each other,mesmerized and enchanted by each other.

"Yes."It takes the arrival of some bikers to shake them out of the trance some what and they are able to talk instead of reading whats in each others souls.'I'm Jax Teller and what can I do to have you....Help you."

"I'm Xander and you already do."Xander doesn't understand what exactly is going on but he knows that Jax is already his and he is His and nothing would ever separate them. And nothing did.Even after Xander's car was fixed,he stayed in Charming at Jax's side.The months that followed had a lot of hardships for both of them, most of the Sons did not accept them but they did not care. And when it was time for Xander to return to Sunnydale, he didn't, unwilling to be parted from Jax,even for something as important as saving the world. Xander knew that he had found his path, his destiny in Charming,in Jax.

Xander was right of course and as the years past and he settled into his new life a new ability came to him one day that allowed him to heal. And considering he was in med school,it was very useful. Giles found a prophecy that revealed why:   
Named by his enemies as a being of valor and  
Who can See all that is the truth in the world  
He shall be given a gift that will bring about  
an Era of ever lasting Peace He shall be given a love that will sustain him  
Bring him to his full potential  
If the one who is destined for him is True  
Then a New Age of Enlightenment and Healing shall  
Begin and all shall Prosper  
If he is not then all shall know Despair

 

Xander was a Healer but it came with a great price,for his energy was used to power it. If a person was gravely injured,Xander used up his energy and ended up in a coma. If they were to near death then so to could Xander die. So Xander was forced to use his gift very careful after Jax begged him to never leave him for"

"Nothing has ever mattered more to me than you,Xan...This...The Sons, Charming, you are all that truly matters in the end."

And for years Xander was careful until one day a ghost form Jax's past came back and destroyed everything. Tara had left Charming years ago but that didn't mean that all was forgotten. Jax...Would always remember his first love and when he saw her for the first time in years, he momentarily forgot Xander and how much he loved him. All he remembered was how much he had once loved Tara and so when she kissed him he did not pull away.And that is what Xander walked into then ranaway from. Xander got into his car despite Jax screaming for him to stop and just drove.Not stopping until he reached Sunnydale.There he lived with Buffy for many weeks until Jax finally came to Sunnydale,something Xander had never expected him to do as Jax was well aware of what dwelled in the heart of Sunnydale.

Which Jax knew meant he could die ant any given second just by being in the town and which he was proving how much he loved Xander."Xander,what you saw was a momentary weakness. It didn't mean anything...I was just...remembering the past and then we were kissing and I had ...forgotten briefly that,...That i love you more than I ever loved her."

"Yeah. You really proved that by kissing her....I have trusted you for years, loved you for years and the first time some old..girlfriend comes into your life you...betray me."

It took Jax weeks to get Xander to come home and with him came an unknown guest.

While Xander had not yet forgiven Jax completly he did decide to give him a second chance and while staying in a hotel instead of their home, they went out on dates. Jax tried as hard as he had ever tried to woo someone, something that he had never really tried to do before. As Xander, they had instantly loved each other and everyone before him Jax had gotten with his charm and looks.Now though he truly had to try and had things had been different the things he did would have eventually worked as they would always love each other but in the end,Jax had already lost Xander.For he had failed the test of their love and he and all humanity would pay for it.

For the guest that had come with them from Sunnydale was hungry and chose the one that was close to the Slayer's friend. He drank from Jax onto death.Xander arrived in time to shove a steak into the vampire than collapse beside the dying body of his lover.The sons looked on and knew that their leader was dying,beyond any help.

Save one.

Xander looked at the only man he had ever loved,the man that had betrayed him so deeply that Xander was still hurt by it and he knew that if Jax had not kissed her than this would have not happened. Xander could 'See' their growing old together as he healed the world as his powers grew. He could 'See' their children,Willow and Tara playing surrogate for them.He could "See' their dying in bed together, side by side as they breathed their last together, for neither could live without the other. And he could 'See' as that future disappeared forever.

Xander knew that it was over but he would not let Jax die as despite everything he did love him.More than his own life.

So Xander reached for his love and began to heal him,pouring more and more energy into him,while Jax weakly told him to stop until there was nothing left in Xander.The Sons saw what was going on and tried to stop it as they knew Jax would not want this but no matter what they did, noting could pull Xander away from Jax. Jax breathed life and Xander breathed his last and Jax just started to scream and sob as he knew he was alone and would be forever and it was all his fault.

 

 

* # *# # * # * # * # *

 

 

Willow and Buffy came from Sunnydale and took Xander's body and when Jax tried to stop them, Buffy sent him through a wall and then Willow blasted him repeatedly. They returned him home and buried him beside Jesse's empty grave.Jax watches from the shadows as the love of his life is buried and curses him for doing this to him.Xander had saved him,unable to live without him.Not thinking that Jax would no more wish to live without Xander then Jax would want to live without him.

Jax would spend the rest of his live alone and grieving,as punishment for his failure.

While the world slowly withered away,dying every single day without the one who would have healed it,.


End file.
